


the pink flush of love

by orphan_account



Series: hamilton drabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Kissing, Lams - Freeform, Lowercase, M/M, Sorta Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the rose pink flush of love is warm against their cheeks.a short lams drabble.





	the pink flush of love

john's fingers dig into alexander's back; a desperate moan bursts from his lips; alexander sucks a flowering bruise into his shoulder while he trails a hand over his sides, reveling in the way john moans his name and begs for _more, more, more_.

dripping sweat and clinging to each other, they come down from the kick of sex together.

alexander curls into john as john curls into alexander. he draws the blanket up over them.

john cups alexander's cheek, drawing him close.

"i love you, alexander."

alexander pulls him into a searing kiss, skin pressing against skin and heat bubbling in his veins. the rose pink flush of love is warm against their cheeks.

they part. breaths warm, cheek to cheek, words already spilling from alexander's kiss-flushed lips.

"i love you too, john."

 

**Author's Note:**

> part 1. of hamilton drabbles


End file.
